Lo dice el corazón
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Si estás lejos, voy a tu lado. Si tienes miedo, te arruyo en mis brazos. Si te caes, te curo. No lo digo yo. Lo dice el corazón. Y hoy me lo demostró.


**Holaa...de nuevo. Ok, aquí viene las malas: Tenía planeado subir éste fic junto con la continuación de "Donde se juntan las espinas" para aclarar con quién se quedaba Tsunami pero debido a falta de tiempo y…otros asuntos no se pudo. Así que este como dice la historia es EXCLUSIVAMENTE TsunaXTouko (tal vez con una chispita de IchiRika ;). Pido ENORME disculpas a todas las personas que querían que el long-fic fuera hetero. Éste va para ustedes.**

**Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5**

_Jueves 30 de Diciembre, 2010_

Aloha de nuevo mi estimado diario, sé ya sé que no vengo de Hawaii pero si estás dispuesto a escuchar yo estoy en toda la disposición de compartir mi alegría contigo. Hoy por fin le declaré mi amor a la persona más humilde, sincera y divertida del planeta, tal vez un poco gruñona pero hasta cuando se enoja es divina. Touko Zaizen, la adorada hija del primer Ministro. Date cuenta de cuán enamorado de ella estaba que ni siquiera me importó s su padre tendría alguna objeción. Pelearía contra él y quien fuera para estar con ella.

Le entregué mi corazón y mi alma. Tan blanca como la espuma que viene del mar. La verdad, y te lo confieso pero no le vayas a decir no confiaba mucho en si me íba a corresponder o no ni tampoco estaba preparado, todo sucedió en el momento. Lo que le dije y lo que no. Lo que hice y lo que iba a hacer. Sólo me importaba que supiera que mi corazón era suyo, que sería capaz de regalarle el mar para su gusto o al contrario, alejarlo de ella para que pudiera pasar a través de él y no mojara su airosa figura. Y sí, liberarme me hiso feliz sin pensar qué pasaría después. Tenerla cerca de mí ya era ganancia. Pero me regresó casi el mismo juramento. "_No te alejes como las olas." _Me dijo fijando sus grisáceos ojos en los míos. De verdad tenía miedo que la dejara algo que NUNCA dejaría que pasara. Tomé su mejilla transmitiéndole todo ese torbellino de sentimientos que tenía. La miré con dulzura. _"Las olas tarde o temprano regresan"_ Le respondí y sorpresivamente bajo un muérdago de Navidad que no sé de dónde salió la besé. Y lo aceptó (gustosa a mi parecer). Nos separamos un poco para quedarnos abrazados, dando gracias al mundo y la tierra de habernos conocido y al mismo tiempo jurarle que nunca nos separaríamos. En mi mente le platicaba todo esto al mar, estoy seguro que se alegrará. Al siguiente día fuimos bombardeados por preguntas (Kogure nos espió y se los contó), tomé su mano y a todas sólo pudimos contestar…

…dale a una persona algo en qué creer.

…y esa persona lo devolverá con creses.

Te contaré como paso…

x-o-x-o- x-o-x- o- x-o-x- o- x-o-x- o-x-o-x- o- x-o-x- o- x-o-x- o- x

El edificio del campo de entrenamiento de Japón se había adornado de luces verdes y plateadas, manteles blancos con tintes dorados y una gran mesa con mucha comida. En el centro un gran pino o mejor dicho, un árbol de navidad con luces de colores, esferas y adornos de colores. Afuera un ambiente frio pero agradable. Y en la sala una chimenea y varias personas alrededor de ella y con regalos en la mano. Los jugadores de Inazuma eleven que también eran llamados los guerreros del país estaban reunidos ahí junto con invitados de otros países. Amigos que habían viajado desde lejos para estar ahí y también visitar a sus parientes en Japón.

-¡Ya quiero abrir los regalos por favor!

-¡Endo tranquilo! Será mejor empezar antes de que abra todos. ¿A quién le tocó el loco?

-Espero que te guste.

-¡Un balón de football! ¡Gracias Haruna! Pero cómo supiste.- Todos cayeron ante la respuesta. Era imposible no saber que Endo AMABA con su vida el football. Pero rieron y continuaron el intercambio. No les quedaba mucho tiempo. Habían realizado un convivio y después se irían a sus casas a estar con su otra familia. Fubuki la pasaría en casa de Kido, él cual le había dado la sorpresa de traer a sus compañeros de Hokkaido. Kogure también se quedaría con ellos.

-Touko ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Ehh? No. No es nada Rika

-No mientas. Estás así de distraída desde que empezamos, no dejas de mirar a… ah ya veo jejeje.

-¡No! Es que pensé que…y…no vayas a decir que me gus…- Imposible ceder ante las miradas persuasivas de Rika. Se rindió pero no quería esconderle nada a su amiga para después suspirar.

-Bien. Sí es lo que crees.

-Se lo deberías decir. Ya casi se acaba todo y no sabes con certeza si se va a regresar o se va a quedar.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no estoy segura de qué siente él. Me moriría de vergüenza si yo no le gustó.

-¿Y cómo piensas saberlo si no das el primer paso? Los chicos no están hechos para esto. Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar. Tú eres una chica que sale de todo. TODO.

- Rika, ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- Llegó Ichinose a interrumpirlas.

-Sí. Gracias querido. Me voy Touko pero…- Se acercó a su oído y le susurró algunas palabras.

- _Estoy segura que no es tan tonto para dejarte ir. O por lo menos para no intentarlo._- Feliz Año Nuevo amiga.- Lentamente se fue alejando con Ichinose y éste tomó la mano de Rika no sin antes desearle feliz navidad a Touko. No era raro, después de tanto tiempo, el chico se había dado cuanta de sus sentimientos hacia Rika. Y no de broma Rika le decía que no.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Que…se la pase bien…y que haga lo que sienta.

- Nunca voy a entender a las niñas.

-Estás saliendo con una tonto. Algún día lo entenderás.

Ya todos se habían ido, sólo quedaba el pelirrosa, parado en silencio sintiendo la brisa en la cara. Había decidido quedarse, un tío vivía cerca. Y al siguiente día se iría a visitar a sus padres y ex-compañeros.

-Tsunami-kun.

-Touko. Creí que ya te habías ido.

- No, mi padre está en una fiesta y va a venir por mí en unos veinte minutos.

-Qué bien. _"Bien, tengo bastante tiempo"_

_-_ Eh, Touko, tengo que decirt-te a-algo.

-Dime.

-¿A-alguna vez te has enamorado?

-_"Oh, no. Tiene a otra."_Ehh…sí. Eso creo. Alguna vez. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque… pensé que…me podría ayudar.

-Sí. Dime en qué. "_Se está poniendo nervioso. Tan mal lo tienen"._

_-_ Dime los síntomas cuando te enamoraste.

-Pues…yo…primero no puedes hablar. Después piensas todo el día en esa persona. Te sudan las manos y actúas como tonto. Te distraes mucho…y creo que es todo. Te molesta si pregunto por qué el interés.

-Primero respóndeme si estás segura de saber.

-…Tsunami ¿Te pasa algo malo? Si estás en problemas puedes decírmelo.

-La verdad no sé como empezar. _"Lo tengo que hacer a la de ya"_ Quería saber qué es estar enamorado y si los síntomas eran correctos. Es gracioso, nunca me había pasado esto y medio me confundió. El actuar como bobo, ponerme nervioso y lo demás. Ahora estoy seguro. Ya no hay peligro.

-¿De qué…?

-Déjame terminar. La verdad no sé si después de esto me vas a odiar y lo entenderé porque no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Touko, creo que…no te puedo ver más como una amiga…es algo más serio.

-Explícame- No sabía si lo que quería decir era que ya no quería ser su amigo…o quería formar parte de ella. Lo que casi desde el principio había querido. A eso que le negaba a Rika. El que nunca se iba a enamorar. Nunca pensó que podría amar a alguien tan diferente a ella.

-Que yo ¡Te amo! Sí, lo dije. Más que al mar, que a las olas. Que al football. Más que a todo, que a mi propia vida. Que podría arrancarme el corazón y dártelo ciegamente a ti porque sé que estará seguro. Estuve pensando mucho tiempo en que decirte o hacer pero tanto estoy perdido en tus ojos que… simplemente se me fueron las palabras.- _"Se lo dije al fin. Seguro que ahora vienen los gritos"_

-Tsunami-kun- Hizo que Tsunami la mirara a los ojos ya que la había bajado al terminar su confesión para según él el rechazo.

-_"Qué lindos son sus ojos. Fue verdad lo que me dijo. Puedo verlo_. Sólo….No te alejes como las olas.

-_"Está temblando."_- Sonrió solo a ella al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano en la mejilla de Touko- Las olas tarde o temprano regresan. Pero créeme, nunca te voy a dejar. Ni aunque lo quieras…

x-o-x-o- x-o-x- o- x-o-x- o- x-o-x- o-x-o-x- o- x-o-x- o- x-o-x- o- x

_Viernes 31 de Diciembre, 2010_

…Y entonces me acercó a su rostro y me besó debajo de un muérdago, no lo han quitado desde el convivio de Navidad. Hubieras estado ahí, aunque no cabía duda que era la primera vez que lo hacía, estaba muy nervioso. Pero no me importó. Quería darle gracias, por quererme y por cuidarme siempre aunque fuera en los partidos. Por estar conmigo de ahora en adelante como algo más. Quería guardar todo lo que pudiera cuando estaba con él. Fue extraño, como si el reloj no quisiera avanzar pero yo tampoco quería que se acabara. Después nos separamos y me abrazó un poco fuerte para mi gusto. No quedamos un rato así hasta que llegó mi papá. No el conté nada de lo ocurrido pero él ya sabía quien era Tsunami, tiempo atrás ya le había contado que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Te confieso algo? En mi vida llegué a creer que podría hacer eso. Creí que si me enamoraba seria en seis o siete años, con lago de edad y no tan niña. Nunca me vi confesándole a alguien algo mucho más grande que amistad. Pero estoy feliz. Estoy con él, por ahora y por siempre. ¡Me dijo que me quería más que el mar! ¿Puedes creerlo? Cuando me dijo eso, sabía que lo decir de verdad lo vi en su mirada. He aprendido a leer a través de esos ojos, no me pueden esconder nada. "No te alejes como las olas" le dije, no lo tenía planeado, fue un impulso. Sentía que si no se lo decía lo podía perder. Me dijo que nunca se iría de mi lado. No en ese sentido, aunque él esté en Okinawa, sentiría que estaba a mi lado. Y antes que llegara mi papá me prometió que un día me llevaría a la playa a conocer todo. Fue la mejor decisión que tomé, como si hubiera descubierto la pócima o el encanto de la felicidad eterna. También fue gracias a Rika, estoy feliz por ella. Tanto tiempo de esperar a Ichinose dio frutos, ahora están juntos al igual que Tsunami-kun y yo.

Y hoy cuando llegamos al entrenamiento estaban, cito, TODOS reunidos para saber lo que pasó, hasta el entrenador y el Sr. Furukabu. No me explicaba cómo supieron hasta que Haruna respondió que Kogure entró anoche porque se le había olvidado no sé qué y vio todo lo que había pasado. Y hoy en la mañana le dijo a todos lo que vio. Pero no me enojé, bueno sí pero no era algo que quería ocultar y tarde o temprano lo descubrirían. Parecía paparazzi, cada uno con una pregunta y atentos s lo que diríamos. Pero Tsunami tomó mi mano. "Dale a una persona algo en qué creer. Y esa persona te lo devolverá con creses" Fue lo que respondió. No se me van a olvidar sus palabras. Pienso que van a ser las palabras que dirá en nuestra boda porque no creas que lo nuestro es pasajero, pienso llegar con él hasta el altar y nunca dejarlo.

**Créanme si les dio que con éste fic solté un buen de suspiros. Espero de verdad que les hayas gustado, en parte es un regalo de año nuevo. Ya aclarado lo de las parejas y blah, blah también, por si medio se confundieron (lo cual dudo) el primer diario es de Tsunami (sí, escribe uno, o por lo menos en la historia) y el del final es de Touko. Y con esto…**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, adelantado. Que sigan con esa imaginación tan maravillosa que cada quien tiene. Mis mejores deseos.**


End file.
